Treasure of the Sand ~ Part II
by Arlina
Summary: Continuation of Part I


Disclaimer: I don't own redwall, etc.etc.  
*If you haven't read Part I, some of Part II will make no sense*  
  
Part II  
  
The Relleh and Bor peered in the hut through the window. "What d' ya want!" an old, old squirrel growled. The two weasels immediately shrieked and stumbled back in surprise. "Relleh immediately composed himself and answered, "Oh, me an'me pal 'ere are lookin' for sum vittles… ehheehee an' - - "  
Bor shouted, "Look boss! That's the black stallion we were after!"  
"Shut yore damned mouth - "  
"It's them! Granpa it's dem! That's nasty one's wearing my ma's dagger! Wahhhh!"  
As the vermin were about to charge into the house, having discovered the little squirrel, the old squirrel leapt out of the window with great agility for one his age. He whipped his stick at Bor and then glared fiercely at Relleh, "Ha, if an ole squirrel like me can knock a weasel down, what d'ya think will 'appen to you when I get the squirrel warrior of the village out here!" Relleh sped off quickly, "One day I'll git ya and that one!"   
  
The old squirrel took one look at Bor and took him inside the hut. "Granpa, is'e dead?" The Dibbun asked anxiously. The old squirrel, known as Erskin the brewer in the village because of his ale and cordials, simply placed the limp lump on the floor and sat down. He had seen the exhausted horse bearing the tiny squirrel stop at the pond and took them to his hut last night. The Dibbun was asleep and when she woke up, she cried for her mother and father. When her crying subsided, Erskin questioned her. What is your name? Martiska. Who is her mother? Ma. Who is her father? Pa, but Ma sometimes called him Lirad. What happened to them? Vermin chased us and they jumped off the horse. He couldn't get any other information out of her and gave her some broth. Lirad. Lirad the wanderer, Erskin thought, was he not the chief of a squirrel tribe down in the south? What was he doing in the North? Erskin shook his head. The vermin are bound to follow the hoofprints and get here. He was right.  
  
"Well? Is that vurmin dead?" Martiska tugged on the sleeve of Erskin robe.  
"Umm, lemme check.."The old squirrel kneeled down and check for the weasel's vein. "Dead. Dead as a doornail."  
Martiska sighed with relief.   
"But we've got to hide that horse, bury that weasel and find another set of clothes for you. That weasel's bound to come back and -"  
"Granpa doin't want dem ta recognize me."  
"'Xactly! Now let's go."  
  
The band of vermin attacked the village but was soon defeated. All but one died in the furious battle. Two squirrels also lay slain. After the battle, Purim, the warrior-leader of the village, had eyed Martiska scornfully and spat. Martiska didn't understand and asked Erskin why he did that. Erskin sighed, "Well, Purim really hates fighting. He fights only when he has to 'cos he lost his wife and eldest son during a battle. He had kept this little village free of fighting and battling and then you came and all these vermin followed, and the battle he wanted to avoid came. My love, you also have to remember three of his friends died. He hates trouble and he blames you for the trouble. He is just stubborn."  
  
Martiska learned avoid Purim from then on.  
  
As she grew up, Erskin taught her the way of life in the north and many things. Martiska's memory of her parents soon grew dim as she lived her happy life. She became the most enchanting singer in the village, learning her songs from the nightingales that sang outside her room.   
  
Martiska fell in love with Purim's younger son Tamhed and they met each other on the plains everyday, telling stories and singing songs. But their happiness was short-lived when Purim found out. Purim found them on the plain laughing and had hauled his son back to their hut. Martiska sneaked to their hut and found furious squirrel beating his son with a thin stick. She could see the berserk rage in his eyes as he growled at his son, "Of all the squirrelmaids in the village you like her best? That little troublemaker? You see her one more time and I'll -". Every time Tamhed was hit, she winced. She could bear it no more and ran back to Erskin's hut. She resolved to never see him again and cause him pain.  
  
For the next three day Tamhed visited the hut and each time she just told him to go away. Erskin looked relieved. Martiska wondered if he knew what Purim had done. Tamhed soon wedded another squirrelmaid chosen by his father. On the day of the wedding Martiska rode the black stallion out on the plains, trying to hide her sadness from the others.   
  
As she rode aimlessly around she saw shadows of riders behind her and remembered the vermin that had followed and murdered her parents. Has the one weasel that escaped gather more vermin in pursuit of her? Vermin or not, she decided to get away. The horse was by now old and extremely slow. As the riders got closer, they spotted her.   
"It's that stallion! Black as the night, I remember, there can be no other. That horse was carrying the squirrel with the map!."  
Now Martiska had no doubt who the riders were. Seeing a cave near, she jumped off the horse and it galloped back towards the village. She quickly ran into the large cave when a harsh voice croaked in the darkness, "Who goes there?".  
Martiska nearly jumped with fright. She looked at the right end of the cave where the voice came from. It was an ancient squirrel dressed in rags holding a small torch. "Vermin are after me," she gasped. "They're outside, and I think they're about to get me. Why are you here? It's dangerous."  
"Vermin, eh? Hah, I alone could beat twenty o'em in the ole days. Afore they caught me and stuck those needles in me spine…"  
"We need to get out quick. Is there a way out of here?"  
"Yes but you'll need to buy us some time 'cos I've ta move that big boulder there first," the frail looking squirrel handed her a long staff. "See the thorny spikes at the end of this stick? Well go to the mouth of the cave and start stabbin' 'em wiv it."  
Martiska's eyes grew accustomed to the dim light and spotted the boulder on the other side of the cave, she whispered in disbelief, "You?!? Look at the size of that boulder! A score of warriors wouldn't be able to budge that thing! Are you sure?"  
"Yes, now go out and stab the vermin wiv me stick afore I lose patience!"   
  
Martiska did as she was bid and went to the mouth of the cave. The vermin were already unmounting their ponies. An old weasel glared at her and laughed scornfully, "Hah! Ye liddle maggot! You thought you 'scaped didn't you! You and your treasure map of the Arbo Maze! Well, Relleh has come back after raiding the sea coast and wants that map and who's gonna stop me now! Yore dead ma and pa? That confounded ole squirrel at the hut? Haaaa- "  
Relleh's laugh was cut short as Martiska stabbed him with her staff. Relleh stood rigid for a second, whimpered, "Poison… Poison on the staff. He died screeching and Martiska stared in horror. There was the one that drove her parents to death, dying the way he deserved to. But she never thought the staff had poison on it. The vermin froze, in fear of her poisonous staff.   
"Come, come, I've moved it!" came the voice of the squirrel at the end of the cave. Waving her stick at the vermin menacingly one last time, she ran to the unblocked passageway. Once she passed, the old squirrel blocked the passageway with the boulder again. "How many did you kill?" the squirrel asked as he led Martiska through the downward passage. "One." She answered. "Only one?" asked the squirrel. "Yes, their leader. By the way, what is your name?" "Promise me you won't tell anyone. My name's Spurgl, mayhaps you've heard of the name? My home is at the end of the passage."  
"I promise I won't tell anyone, Spurgle. I've never heard of your name but my parents probably have. Are we near the end of the passage?"  
Spurgle nodded as they reached the dead end of the tunnel. He pulled a rope that hung from the ceiling and a set of stairs fell down. "We're deep underground right now and this leads to my home, right under the roots of a dead tree above."  
Martiska stepped cautiously up into a very bare room. There was a large water jug, a chest, a cupboard and some straw. Spurgle groaned and sat on the straws. "Those damned needles! The pain! Never can get 'em out and the poison comes round 'very time I move!"  
"Poison?" gasped Martiska.  
"Yep. After I killed three o'em I got caught and those rats stuck me own poisoned needles deep in my back."  
"Maybe I can try extracting them?"  
"Hhmmpphh." Spurgle considered for a moment, then nodded, "You'd better do it right 'cos one false move and I'll pinch ye wiv me staff. Do it quick too, methinks the vermin will soon move that boulder up there. Ain't that hard. Hurry else we're dead 'cos I can't move and I ain't dying alone!"  
Martiska quickly removed Spurgle's vest and was appalled by his scarred back.  
"Don't worry lass, me back's like that 'cos I tried to get those three needles out by meself. I've tried everything, cutting the flesh with knife, rubbing on sharp rocks but none'o it works. Hard ta do anything right when you haven't got eyes on the back of the head, eh? Heh."   
  
Martiska carefully studied the squirrel's back, "Umm, the needles are embedded deeply. I can barely see them. I don't think I can pull them out…"  
"Cut open the flesh and extract them" he ordered harshly.  
"Are you sure? It'll hurt a lot."  
"Yes! Do it now!"  
Martiska took his blade and cut the flesh open. Spurgle winced under the pain. She quickly pull a needle out and Spurgle fainted. She was glad for at least he would not feel the pain of the other two needles. She removed them quickly and cleansed the wound with water. By the time she had finished binding his wounds, he woke. Spurgle took a look at the three black needles and hissed, "Heeheehee! You cursed needles, tortured me bad for seasons! No longer! Heeheeehee. Thanks to you. Anyways, I'd better teach you how ta use a weapon properly, I've a feeling that those vermin'll be 'ere soon, too soon for me ta recover." He reached behind the chest and took out a gleaming weapon. On each end, a double-edged blades extended from the bronze handle in the middle. Spurgle gave her the strange sword and began showing her how to use it. She made quick progress and was quite good at handling the sword by the time they heard the boulder move. "Go out to the steps, that should give you an advantage. Heh, if you'd started learning swordplay a season ago, you'd 'ave been invincible by now. But a few vermin should be easy to get rid of."  
  
Martiska waited at the steps and soon enough the vermin started attacking her. They were no match. Within a few minutes their corpses lay strewn on the rocky ground. She sat down in sheer horror. She had killed all those beasts? She who had no knowledge of sword skills a day ago killed four vermin just like that? "Knew you were a clever pupil!" Spurgle cried, "Now you can imagine me in me ole days, heehee! Good work!".  
"I can't believe this! All this for a treasure map!"  
"Treasure map? Did you do this ta lure me inta tellin' you where the Qarp Maze is?" Spurgle suddenly became very angry.  
"What Maze? A fish maze?" She asked, puzzled.  
"What were you saying 'bout a treasure map?"  
"My mother and father were pursued to death because the vermin wanted a treasure map from them. So many good lives wasted for a brown old parchment. What good is treasure to a deadbeast?" Martiska shook her head sadly, "I'd forgotten all about that map 'til I saw the vermin on their ponies. I was very small then. That piece of parchment is about all I have left as a memorabilia of my parents other than the necklace I wear."  
"Where do you live now?" Spurgle was no longer angry, his eyes showed concern for the squirrelmaid.  
"I live in the squirrel village a bit south from here with Granpa Erskin. He said he came from the south a long long time ago."  
"Eh? He came from the south? Describe him." Spurgle became curious.  
Martiska did and Spurgle listened with great attentiveness. After she finished, he smiled, "I think it's time for you to go now, m'dear. Come back tommorow but don't tell anybeast 'bout me or what happened 'ere. Go!"  
  
A season passed, with Martiska visiting Spurgle everyday and learning a warrior's skills. To keep it a secret, she dressed as a boy. Then one day she arrived back at Erskin's hut just as a village council was holding place. Present was Erskin, Purim, Tamhed, his new wife Jiva, her father Roquo, and three other warriors of the village. No one recognised Martiska except for Erskin. Martiska winked at him and said, "Erskin my friend, I have not seen you in many seasons! Who are these beasts?"  
Erskin was confused but decided to go along, "They are friends, they've come here for a meeting. Where've you been?"  
Martiska bowed "My name is Enarop, I have just arrived from the south."  
Purim glanced at her suspiously, "South? Like that trouble-making squirrelmaid that was once here?"  
Tamhed looked at Erskin and asked, "What's happened to her? I have not seen her for a whole season!"  
Erskin looked inquiringly at Martiska. "She's dead." She replied.  
Tamhed jumped up in surprise, "Dead?"  
Erskin nodded. "How would that squirrel know?" Purim was still eyeing Martiska suspiciously.  
Martiska replied, "I've visited here a season ago. Mayhaps you did not see me? She died of a sickness."  
Tamhed shook his head sadly, "Dead? She was such a good friend. She told me stories and sang to me. May I see what she's left?"  
Martiska nodded. Erskin sighed. What kind of a silly play was this? "Yes you may. There's her room. Why don't you lead him?" Martiska took Tamhed's paw and led him to her room.  
Suddenly a band of vermin broke through the door. All except for Tamhed and Martiska found themselves under swordpoint.   
"Alright, where's the squirrelmaid?" A leading ferret called. "My boss Relleh told me that she lives here. Where's she and the treasure map of the Qarp Maze?"  
Erskin answered calmly, "She's dead."  
"What did she leave behind? Any objects?"  
Jiva answered, unknowing of the danger she caused by doing so, "In the room yonder, sire. My husband and a friend are in there. Please don't harm them."  
  
The ferret smiled slyly, "'Course we won't!" He gestured and the door was broken by two rats. Inside the room was a bed, on which lay a set of clothes for a Dibbun and a pouch. "Grab the pouch!" The ferret ordered. The two rats did so and tossed it to the ferret just as Martiska appeared from behind the door slayed them with her sword. The ferret quickly ran from the hut but his gang was not fast enough. Martiska killed five and wounded the rest. The other warriors, no longer under swordpoint, finished them up. All except for Erskin. He was staring at Martiska with fear and anger. Martiska sheathed her sword and went over to comfort him. Martiska clasped his cold paw but her own paws became as cold as his when she saw Tamhed coming out of the room and kissing Jiva. Purim also stared at her with disbelief. He went before her and shook his head, "You saved us… You…"   
Martiska smiled ruefully in return, "I come from where the squirrelmaid came from. There are evil ones who come from the south, but there are good ones also."  
"Qarp Maze…" Roquo whispered, "It's the treasure horde of lore. It is said long time ago there was a squirrel kingdom in the mountains until an army of vermin beseiged them and demanded treasures from them. Legend has it that the Squirrel Queen hid the treasures in a maze, led a bold charge and died. Her son Prince Oyare and a band of squirrel managed to escape and they settle in the south, always carrying a map of the maze. The vermin thought they could get to the treasure but they could not even find the entrance of the maze. After a long futile search, they either left or died. It is said that there are enough treasure in the Maze for everybeast in the land."  
Tamhed suddenly spoke up, "That ferret's got the map! We've got to get it back for poor Martiska's sake! She must have been a descendant of the Prince to possess the map!".  
Martiska was fascinated by the stories. She had never thought about the treasure map but she wanted to visit to see the ancient kingdom. She immediately agreed. So did the others, although Erskin shook his head and warned them repeatedly, "Great danger lurks in the maze. It would not be wise to go there…"  
They went heedless of the warning and Erskin, shaking with fright and dread, decided to go for the sake of "Enarop".  
  
------  
They followed the tracks of the ferret. By nightfall, they reached an opened gate. There were two eark passageways inside the maze, one to the right and one to the left. When Roquo suggested splitting up, Erskin and Martiska immediately objected. Erskin said dryily, "You must be out of your mind. Do you know how many ways a maze could lead to? We're deadbeasts if we spilt up." The others agreed with Erskin. They lighted a fire and decided to follow the right passageway. There were other passages that intercepted it, but they did not stray. Suddenly a ghostly voice moaned, "Get out of here!! How dare ye enter the mazzze… Death shall visit you if you do not leave this instantttt."   
Then three piercing shrieks were heard from the back. Ilog, Odias, and Werpo, the three young warriors that came with them to the maze fell on the ground, twisting and writhing with agony. As soon as Martiska kneeled down to inspect, they died. Erskin shuddered with terror and whispered, "Leave this place with me please, Mar-Enarop! We'll all die!" She shook her head, turned the corpses over and then whispered, "It's not a ghost, it's an evil beasts. There are wounds on their back, the weapon must have been poisoned. As soon as she stood up, Tamhed and Roquo yelled out in alarm, "Jiva's gone!"  
The ghostly voice laughed evilly, "Yissss, I've got herrr, come get meee if yee dare… I amm at the end of the tunnel with herr."  
Purim grasped his son, "She's gone for good. We've got to leave this haunted maze!"  
"No!" Tamhed ran down the tunnel, speeding after Roquo, who had already gone ahead searching for his daughter.   
Martiska followed but was blocked by Erskin. "Please, Martiska my love," Erskin pleaded with tears in his eyes, "leave here with me. To go forward will mean death. Let us return to the hut then we'll pack up and go south to Redwall, where I grew up. Life is wonderful and peaceful down there. Please don't go into there. I beg of you!"  
Martiska looked at Purim who had already ran forward after his son, "Erskin, I'll go with you to Redwall after this is done. Tamhed will die if I don't help him! Just stay here."  
Erskin stared at her sadly, "You'll do anything for that lad, won't you? Well, I'm not going to let you die. I'm coming along."  
They quickly went after Purim and the others.  
  
When they reached the hall, lit only by Purim's candle, Roquo was standing face to face with a squirrel dressed in a black cloak with a knife near Jiva's throat. The ghost murmured, "Heh, if it ain't Great Roquo. This brat o' yores', is she Alicia's daughter?"  
Roquo voice trembled with anger, "Yes! Who are you?"  
"Me? Mayhaps you might recall a squirrel named Warblo? Warblo whose love turned into hatred when Alicia married you instead of me! D'ya remember how Alicia yore died? It ain't no sickness or malady, it was my poison! And you, Purim! The kind chief who exiled me after the quarrel over Alicia! Heh, well I changed me name to Spurgle, went south and learned 'bout poison and fighting from a vixen. And adopted you!" the squirrel pointed to Erskin, "Delvo! I recognise you! I raised and fed you, taught you all I knew and then you betrayed me! You remember don't ya? I brought you here, and told'ya to poison their wells. Heh! You useless toad! Said it was against moral, and stuck three poison needles in me back! I barely managed to live!"  
Martiska stood rigid with horror. This is the ancient squirrel who taught her sword-fighting!  
  
"Well, now I'm going to make all o'you scums pay! This liddle squirrelmaid's gonna die! Heeheehee!"  
Then Tamhed struck at Warblo with his rapier. The blade missed and Warblo let go of Jiva to attack him. Martiska knew she would die but she tried to block Warblo's staff. To her surprise, Delvo pushed her aside and started fighting against Warblo with his sword. The others watched stunned, the two squirrels' moves were exactly the same. Then without a warning, Warblo clawed Delvo's face and stabbed him in the arm. Delvo's sword was just as quick, and was embedded at the side of Warblo's chest. Martiska quickly went to Delvo's side. She gasped with surprise. Erskin was not an old squirrel at all! He was middle-aged, only a few seasons older than herself. He murmured to her, "Martiska, my love, I am sorry. I lied to you. I was disguised all the time and I changed my name because I had to hide from him. I wish we could be together at Redwall. It is so beautiful there in autumn. But it is all too late. The Dark Forest awaits for me. Will you forgive me?" He let out a sigh. Martiska kissed his brows and her tears fell on Delvo's face, "Of course I forgive you." He smiled and closed his eyes. Martiska sat in silence - Delvo knew that Warblo was in the Maze yet he did not leave, because of her. Was this how a grandfather love his granddaughter? Maybe, maybe not. She would never know. The others left bearing Delvo's body.  
  
In the darkness, Warblo whispered, "Will you not comfort me as I travel to the Dark Forest?"  
She did not notice that Warblo held a needle near her head and wanted to die with her rather than die alone. Martiska went to Warblo's and whispered, "I understand what you felt although you did not have to do what you did. Rest, kind teacher." When he heard what she said he let his hand down and lost his strength and died.   
  
The squirrelmaid left the Maze alone. None of those who entered there returned for the treasure inside or told others where it is. It was a place of tragedy. When she returned to the village, she revealed her identity and Purim realised how wrong he was. He meditated for a long while alone and became a wise seer. Even the wisest seer cannot answer the constant question in Martiska's heart: What does a creature do when the one she love is in love with someone else?  
--------  
  
Into the south Martiska rode, on the old black stallion. Vermin learnt to fear her as the warrior squirrelmaid on the black horse, and woe betide to a straying vermin who meets her. To Redwall, to Camp Willow, to Salamandastron she wandered, never staying at a place for long, destined to be alone: What does a creature do when the one she love is in love with someone else?  
  
  
(Author's note: I know the ending's rather queer and abrupt... Once again please forgive my stinky grammar and spelling - I never use spell check cos it's set to "American English" and that really messes me up. Thanks you for reading the story, it's rather long in the middle :))  



End file.
